You belong to me
by stine8312
Summary: Felicity is done waiting and takes matters in to her own hands. She will show Oliver that he belongs to her. Let's find out what she does and what Oliver thinks about it
1. Prolog

**A/N**: Here is my first story. Tada. I don't know where the story might take me but I just had this idea stuck in my head and I put it on paper. I know it is a short chapter but it is kind of a Prolog getting you in the mood what will happen where we stand. That is all Felicity wanted to say at the moment or Oliver is just to loud at the in my head. I think I said enough by now just read and enjoy. Every mistake you find you can keep and do what ever you want with it

I rated it M to be on the safe side i feel it could get hot and steamy soon

**Disclaimer** : The characters I borrowed from Arrow but the journey they take is mine.

* * *

Felicity knew that he was not perfect, he had a lot of flaws. For example he yelled at her for no reason last week, okay maybe but just maybe she forgot to do something he asked her for but that was not her fault, he was the one training all day without a shirt. How should a girl concentrate while he was around.

Who could say from themselves that they are perfect, she couldn't say it for herself so why should he be perfect. Perfect is boring and she doesn't like boring anymore.

The things he did and saw made him the man he is today, the man who is perfect for her. He is the one that makes her smile. He is the one that makes her heart beat faster. He is the one that is always on her mind. He is the one that made her who she is today. He is the one that made her whole, he is the one that filled the hole in her heart. A hole she didn't knew was there.

Before she met him she thought she was happy, she thought she had everything she wanted. With the second he walked into her office she knew that something was missing from her life. He gave her that something without even knowing it. He gave her a new perspective on life and the things that surround her. She knew that the world isn't black and white she knew all the gray that is in between but now she sees all the other colors of life. Green being her new favorite one out of all of them . Now she had only one goal to make him see them too.

How could Felicity make him see that he was worthy of her love. How could she make him see that his love wouldn't bring more danger into her life. Working for him brought danger in her life she couldn't deny that but he was always there to save her. She believed in him and his abilities. Being his girlfriend wouldn't bring more danger to her life even if he thought it would. In fact it would make her life so much easier. At night she could wrap herself around him and find peaceful sleep not worry about if he had nightmares or risking his life. She could touch him when every she wanted, not just the few hugs or lingering touches of his arm. Felicity wanted to know every inch of his body, every scar and the story behind it. She wanted to get lost in him. Share every aspect of his life . She would be done with feeling lonely and he would be too.

Five years ago she wouldn't have looked at him twice and he for sure wouldn't have notice that she existed. Both of them weren't this persons anymore. Okay she was still this kind of nerdy bubbly It-Girl that talked to fast and too much but she grew up and now knew how to apply make up . He learned that make up, good looks and money don't mean as much as he once thought. His life before the island has not much to do with his life now and who he is now.

Felicity saw how he changed in the time she knew him. From the vigilante to the hero he was the person that had her heart and she didn't want it back. Oliver Queen was her soul-mate and she was about to let him know that.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you to everyone that read the first part. I thought I could start with Felicity and her plan to get Oliver but all the time I tried to write it. Oliver was in my ear and told me that there is no way it could work. Here are his reasons why Olicity never gonna happen.

I hope he will shut up now so I can start planning the way into his heart better said to him realizing that love is right in front of him.

I love getting reviews so feel free to leave one. Ideas, criticism are welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Oliver Queen had the feeling that every day was the same. Working at OC at day and fighting the low life of Starling City at night. Wouldn't there be his Team that kept him running. He knew that Felicity called it Team Arrow behind his back and he wasn't sure he liked it. But he knew for sure that he would be nothing without his team, partners or what ever you wanna call them.

Diggle turned from only being his bodyguard/chauffeur into a partner and then into a mentor/friend. How did this all happen? At some point Oliver knew he needed help but that was it. He didn't need friends for the job! Look what has happened to Tommy and he didn't even worked for him. He only needed a second pair of hands and eyes. When and where did that change? Oliver didn't know and didn't want to ponder too much about it. Especially when his thoughts did wander to Felicity. She is his IT-Girl and not more. End of Story. There is nothing special about her and her way. She is just good with all the computer stuff and she is a good nurse from time to time. Oliver doesn't enjoy it when she has to patch him up again. It is not like he wished her hands would stay longer on his body and maybe her touches wouldn't be because he was injured. That never crossed his mind.

He didn't have the best reputation when it came to women and he knew it. You could say he was a anti lucky charm for women. You wanted a womans heart-broken just let her date Oliver Queen and the job will be done.

One thing was clear to him that he never wanted to see Felicity getting hurt by him or anybody else. Being close to him brought danger into her life and if he should ever forget that he just has to think about the bomb collar or the Count keeping her hostage, he could make a longer list but that is not needful to paint the picture for him and for anybody else , he is not good for her or anybody else he might meet in the future. Not that he had the desire to date someone. Particularly not a bubbly It girl with soft blond good smelling hair and glowing skin. That is not his type of girl.

He didn't have a place for love in his life or in his heart. He wasn't worthy of love. He wasn't even sure that he loved himself. He had to many regrets and hate in him that there wasn't a place for love in it. How can someone love such a monster. He killed without thinking twice about it. It doesn't matter that those people did bad things and wanted to destroy his city Everyone has a right to live and a life long punishment is the better way then a short death by an arrow. In death you couldn't think about what you did wrong, your thoughts about what you lost will not hunt you. It might feel good to kill the bad guy but the high about it just last a second and then the real world comes crashing back to you.

The last one he killed was the Count. There never came the sorrow for killing him that was the only way it could end. The Count had his Felicity in his hands and Oliver wanted not to think about what he would do to his Felicity. Didn't wanted to think about him touching her with his filthy hands, hurting her.. Oliver saw red when it came to Felicity. Maybe an other reason was that he knew the identity behind the mask but Felicity came first in Oliver's thoughts. He managed to get her in that situation in the first place so there wasn't anything else to do for him to get her out of it. That has nothing to do with their relationship, not that there is a relationship between them. The only one they have is being partners.

Being with Felicity would bring too much problems for him and the mission. What would happen when it doesn't work out ? He would lose his Tech person. Who would hack into the police radio or database and all the other things she hacked for voice would he have in his ear on a mission. Who would keep him safe. Who would cook him the worst coffee he ever drank and enjoyed because Felicity made it for him. He is happy that it was the first and last one she made for would sit outside his office and bring him through the day.

He needed her for the work, he couldn't do his job without her at day and at night. It wasn't like he looked forward every morning to see her sitting at her desk and do what ever she did. He wasn't happy to see her at one of this boring events he had to go to. He didn't look forward to see what dress she would wear and what color her nails would have.

Sometimes Oliver wished Felicity would meet someone. Someone that could give her everything that he couldn't and shouldn't give her for obvious reasons. Felicity should be with someone who gave her the world or in Felicity's case a high-speed heart clenched when he thought about the possibility that Felicity could meet Mr. Right one day. Again he tried to tell himself that it was only because he could loose her from the team it had nothing to do with her not being there for him 24/7. It had nothing to do with the fact that someone other would touch her, kiss her, hold her at night.

He had to keep her on distance for her own safety.


	3. Phase One

**Author Note:** Here you have Phase 1 of getting Oliver. Hope you like it and if you do let me know. If you don't like it let it me know too. I had so much fun writing it and can't wait to for the next chapter.

I hope all of you that read my other story "Just give me a reason" are happier with this one. :)

Reviews with ideas are welcome too.

**Disclaimer:** Once again i don't own Arrow

* * *

Monday morning Felicity woke up with a smile on her face it was the first day of the mission **"Getting Oliver"**.

She just had slept 4 hours but she felt energetic, she didn't linger in bed like she normally did. Today she jumped up and rushed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, making sure that every important place was clean and couldn't get fast enough into QC and set her plan into motion. Last night she spend hours in front of her closet, trying to find the perfect dress for today.A shorter skirt wouldn't bring her closer to her goal, if that would have been the only step she would need to take to get Oliver, they would be a couple for months didn't seem to notice that her skirts getting shorter and shorter over the time they knew each other. The next shorter thing she could wear would have been a belt and she wasn't sure she could pull that look trying on nearly every dress she owned she picked a forest green leather dress. One she bought ages ago because it reminded her of Olivers hood. She never had the nerves to wear it before. She thought it would be to obvious but she learned with time that she had to be obvious with Oliver. She needed a sledgehammer to break his walls. It was time for the big weapons.

While she blow dried her hair P!nk was blasting through her speakers making her hips sway in beat. Getting her in the mood to take up the fight against Oliver. Carefully she applied her make-up, her eyes she did natural with only a hint of green, her nails she had painted yesterday before she finally fell into bed of course in forrest green . She did go all out with her lips, painting them in a deep red. How could you resist full kissable red lips.

A look at the clock told her that she was exactly in time, meaning she was late. She wanted to have a great entrance. Hiding the dress behind her desk wouldn't help and coming to late to work would her get the attention she wanted.

On the way to QC the stopped at her favorite Coffee shop, getting a coffee for herself, Diggle and Oliver like she did most of the days. She still hadn't called the mechanic for the broken coffeemaker at the office. She might have said once she wouldn't make him coffee but buying one wasn't making one, at least in her head.

The universe seemed to be on her site, as she picked up her order she found the telephone number of the cute, way to young, barista on her cup. Felicity couldn't help to snicker and give the poor boy a big smile. Her outfit had the desired effect, this gave her the last boost of confidence she needed.

Walking the short way to the office she felt butterflies trying to over take her but she plugged her headphones and blasted once again P!nk. Walking out of the elevator she took a deep breath. Now it was all or nothing.

With all the confidence she had she walked into Olivers office as if she wasn't 30 minutes late, still having her headphones in place. She pressed Diggle his coffee in the waiting hand as she passed him, ignoring the look he gave her.

He knew for sure what she was up to and if he could he would tell "Go for it, Girl" but he remind silent. Knowing better than anybody else to not get between Felicity and Oliver. He didn't want to be the become victim of Felicity's loud voice. She scared him when she used it. He was sure that Oliver didn't see what was coming his way.

With no word of apology she leans over Olivers desk and puts a coffee in front of him, with a smile she turns around and starts to walks away with swaying hips to the beat only she can hear. Half way across the room she takes out her headphones and takes a sip of the remaining coffee. She stops and turns around again.

"Oops, I think I gave you the wrong one. I need yours back " she said with a bright smile to Oliver.

Oliver didn't knew what was up with Felicity today, she was never late, never. Who was that person in front of him and what did she do with HIS she always had such long legs? Did her butt looked always that good, that you wanted to pinch it? And those lips... better not start with the lips. How could green looks so good on someone? If he didn't knew it better he would say it was the exact same color as his hood, that couldn't be. Oliver shakes his head slightly to get the bewildering ideas out of his head.

"But... you drink your coffee like I do?" Not getting why it should be a problem that he had her coffee. Taking a sip of he notice that the coffee he had, was as he liked it and like Felicity likes hers. What was then different that she wanted his coffee. In a second he should find out why.

"Your cup has something written on it that I need" she purred. As fast as Oliver could he turned the cup in his hand, the sound in Felicity voice telling him that it was not just something she scribbled on to it.

His eyes go wide as he sees the message left on the cup _"Call me" _followed by a phone number. Signed it was with Charles. Who the hell was Charles and why did he left his number on the cup. Was he the reason she was late? Did she looked like she looked for him? Oliver wanted to ask her so many questions, he had to bite his cheek not to fire them at her. He had no right to ask her such things... he tried to tell himself and getting is pulse under control again.

Once again Felicity leans over Oliver's desk, getting her coffee out his and leaving his on the table.

"Oliver don't forget you have a board meeting in 10" her voice was back to business " I will take an early lunch have to make a personal call." Knowing fully she would never make this call.

With a few long steps she is out of the door and behind her desk and boots her computers up.

Leaving a flustered Oliver and an amused Diggle behind.

Felicity wanted to make her " I done it" fist but with the glass walls around her she just smiled and started her work.

Phase one seems to be a success


End file.
